rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy
Private Jimmy was a Blue Team simulation trooper forced to act as the Alpha's original host in Blood Gulch, but Church falsely remembered him as his patrol partner on Sidewinder. Similarly, Tex also falsely remembered him as such, as shown in Out of Mind: Part II. He is voiced by John Farrell (False Memory) and Cole Gallian (Season 14). Role in Plot Not much is known about private Jimmy before his introduction into the Blue Army other than the fact that he had a girlfriend back at home. In Why They're Here, Jimmy is brought to Sidewinder by Captain Flowers, who tells him that he is the 'final piece of a very complex puzzle,' and that the future would see him as the unsung hero of their story. After entering a building, Captain Flowers thanks Jimmy for his sacrifice, which Jimmy doesn't understand. He is then restrained and implanted with the Alpha AI. Afterwards, Jimmy's body, now possessed by Church, is brought to Blood Gulch and Vic tells Flowers that the chances of Jimmy's old personality or memories affecting the Alpha are slim to none. After Church wakes up Flowers tells him that he had an accident and asks what he remembers. Church explains that all he can remember is a crash, a snowy place, and his girlfriend fighting Private Jimmy. As time passes, Jimmy continues to be possessed by Church, who in turn believes that Jimmy's body is his own, and is unable to regain control of his own body. Following Flowers' death, a rookie named Caboose joins the Blue Team. During this time, Church tells Caboose and his other teammate Tucker about his time on Sidewinder. According to Church, Jimmy, his partner on Sidewinder, was a really good kid and everyone liked him. As Jimmy was telling Church about a girl that he had back home, Tex showed up and killed Private Mickey and the other Blues. She then went after Jimmy, pulled out his skull, and beat him to death with it. After Tucker points out the fact that it doesn't seem physically possible to beat someone to death with their own skull, Church tells him that those were Jimmy's last words (In fact, those were Jimmy's last words during the implantation procedure). Church was the only one who survived the whole ordeal. Unfortunately, Jimmy's actual demise soon came when Caboose, while in control of Sheila, shot at Church by accident, killing Jimmy and expelling Church from his body. Trivia *Jimmy makes a short appearance in Out of Mind: Part II. The revelation of Church and Tex as the Alpha and Beta A.I.s retconned this scene out of continuity, however. *During Jimmy's appearances in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, he is shown to have a southern accent. However, it is later revealed in the Season 14 episode Why They're Here that Jimmy does not have a southern accent at all. This conclusion may have possibly been Church's idea of Jimmy, believing that the character had a southern accent. *In Recovering One, graffiti can be seen along the hole blown in the wall of Valhalla reading "Pvt Jimmy was here," along with a skull being right next to it. *In the May 4th, 2010 comic strip for Rooster Teeth, after Burnie and Geoff get killed so many times playing Headhunter in Halo: Reach, and losing their skulls, they complain about their kills and consider running a form of charity, and in the last panel we see a skull-less person receiving their skulls, and a banner saying "Pvt. Jimmy's Kids." * During the Destiny Beta Lets Play, Geoff finds a skeleton and comments "I found Private Jimmy," at 34:34. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Deceased